


Bored Gamenight

by CloversDreams



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Banter, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, M/M, Shenanigans, Some feels, boardgame night, minor historical trivia, sometimes you and your husband gotta try human pastimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Aziraphale gave the demon a look but didn’t respond. Now wasn’t the time for a cheeky disagreement. He simply opened the door to the back room and held it for him. He followed Crowley inside and continued to smile as he hummed, “You remember Anathema and Newton.”“Humans,” Crowley offered the only suitable greeting with a slight nod of his head.“Hello again, uh, sir.” Newton smiled nervously and gave a little wave.Aziraphale kept his eyes on the humans as he turned towards Crowley and said, “They’ve stopped by for a bored gamenight.”“A board game night,” Anathema corrected him.“Ah, yes, thank you.” Aziraphale turned to look at the demon and asked, “Sounds fun doesn’t it, dear?”





	Bored Gamenight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SibilantWhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SibilantWhisper/gifts).

> For Sib!!

“Ah, Crowley, you’re here! I’m so glad you made it.” Aziraphale smiled from ear to ear as he ushered the demon into his bookshop. He shut the door afterwards then motioned for him to follow and headed to the back end.

Crowley shrugged then followed him and muttered, “It’s not every day you actually invite me over, angel. Mostly I just show up and you don’t kick me out.”

“That’s simply not true,” Aziraphale disagreed. “I’ve invited you to countless things.”

“Dining at restaurants that only serve parties of two or more doesn’t count,” Crowley scoffed.

Aziraphale gave the demon a look but didn’t respond. Now wasn’t the time for a cheeky disagreement. He simply opened the door to the back room and held it for him. He followed Crowley inside and continued to smile as he hummed, “You remember Anathema and Newton.”

“Humans,” Crowley offered the only suitable greeting with a slight nod of his head.

“Hello again, uh, sir.” Newton smiled nervously and gave a little wave.

Aziraphale kept his eyes on the humans as he turned towards Crowley and said, “They’ve stopped by for a bored gamenight.”

“A board game night,” Anathema corrected him.

“Ah, yes, thank you.” Aziraphale turned to look at the demon and asked, “Sounds fun doesn’t it, dear?”

“About as fun as a root canal,” Crowley replied with a forced smile.

“Great, everyone’s on board. Let’s get started!” Aziraphale hurried over to the free end of the couch and sat down. He was glad he’d planned ahead and miracled up both a bigger room and impressive couch to go with before the humans arrived. He pat the free space to the left of himself and beckoned Crowley over. The demon casually sauntered in that direction then plopped down where indicated and immediately slouched.

Anathema smiled at the two of them as she explained, “Normally the first thing we’d do is pick teams…”

“I’m on Crowley’s team!” Aziraphale chirped as he clung to the demon’s arm that was nearest to him. Crowley simply turned and blinked at him, clearly at a loss for words.

“Yeah, we kind of figured that much. So let’s choose which game to play first.” Newton spread out all of the ones they’d brought over so everyone could see.

Aziraphale was amazed by all the little boxes that were set out on the coffee table. It was hard to believe that each one contained what was necessary for an entirely different game. Humans really were so creative it was mind-boggling. He didn’t quite know what any of them were specifically but there was one that caught his eye. He pointed to it and asked, “What’s that one there?”

“Trivia.” Anathema replied. She picked up the box and opened it to reveal multiple decks of cards. She removed one of them as she said, “You two are history buffs, right? We’ll use that deck, then.” She shuffled the cards then handed the deck to Aziraphale and said, “Here, you guys can ask us first. Pick any card and read the question out loud, but not the answer.”

Aziraphale nodded to show that he understood the instructions. They were simple enough. He chose a random card and then read aloud, “Which former U.S. President was assassinated at Ford’s Theatre?”

“Abraham Lincoln,” Anathema replied without a second’s thought.

“Correct.” Aziraphale set the card aside. He picked up a different one and read, “What year did Adolf Hitler commit suicide?”

“1945!” Newton exclaimed.

“Correct.” Aziraphale nodded.

“Are _all_ the questions like this?” Crowley scrunched his face and looked down at the cards as Aziraphale set aside the one he’d just read. He shook his head and muttered under his breath, “What a dismal game. I wonder if it was invented by someone I know.”

“Well, no… there are lots of different kinds of questions. Here, let me ask you guys a couple now.” Anathema took the deck and gave it a quick shuffle. She pulled out a random card and read, “What year was The Ritz Hotel built in London?”

Aziraphale barely gave her time to finish the question before he blurted out, “It was a lovely day in May, 1906.”

“Correct.” Anathema set the card aside. She read the next one, “One of the ancient wonders of the world, the Hanging Gardens, was found in which ancient city?”

“Ah. Babylon.” Crowley looked like he was lost in a fond memory. He huffed to himself and motioned vaguely in a random direction as he added, “It’s still there. If you know where to look.”

“Crowley, you _didn’t_.” Aziraphale’s expression was that of pure wonderment. As if he’d just learned a great secret and was seeing his companion in a totally different light.

“What? Can’t a demon be proud of a creation and want to keep it safe?” Crowley replied haughtily.

“Um… well, the first bit was correct, so I’ll give it to you.” Anathema handed the deck over to Newton so he could read the next question.

He cleared his throat then read aloud, “The library of Alexandria–”

Aziraphale made a choked sound that got everyone’s attentions. He turned his head away from the group and frowned. Of all the subjects to come up during this silly game.

Crowley pat the angel’s back reassuringly. He glared at the humans as he explained, “You’re gonna need to skip that one. That’s still a sore spot for this guy.”

“O…K…” Newton didn’t think it wise to pry into the details about that. He simply tossed that card aside and picked another one. He cleared his throat then read aloud, “Famous poet Oscar Wilde was born where?”

Aziraphale turned back towards the group and said, “Ireland. But is that _really_ all it says about him? Famous poet? Good grief. He was so much more than that. I should write the company who made this game a letter explaining how much that belittles his accomplishments.”

“A big fan of his works?” Anathema asked.

“That’s an understatement…” Crowley grumbled as he removed his hand from the blond so he could cross his arms. He didn’t pay any attention as the game switched gears and Aziraphale read the next couple of questions for Anathema and Newton to answer. His mind had wandered to where the heck the angel had hidden the alcohol that he knew was around the shop somewhere. He jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned towards Aziraphale and blinked. Looking at the angel’s smile was like looking directly into the sun. Crowley could only describe it as beautifully painful.

“It’s our turn again, dear,” Aziraphale hummed. “Do pay attention.”

Anathema smiled at them then looked down at the card in her hand and read, “The hypothetical lost land of Lemuria was supposedly located in either of which two oceans?”

Crowley slapped his right hand over his face and shook his head. His voice was a muffled groan as he muttered, “_Hypothetical_…”

It was Aziraphale’s turn to pat the demon comfortingly. His voice was a sweet coo as he said, “It’s all right, dear. We’ve all made mistakes.”

“Uhh…” Newton glanced at Anathema and they both shrugged.

Aziraphale offered them his kindest smile as he asked sweetly, “Could we possibly move onto the next question? If you’d be so kind.”

Anathema put the cards onto the table and said, “Maybe we should just try another game.”

“Finally, someone with some sense!” Crowley exclaimed.

“Memory lane isn’t always paved with happiness,” Aziraphale added as he shushed the demon. They’d both lived long enough to know this by now.

“You two are really into history, huh?” Newton asked with a nervous chuckle. “Your reactions make it seem like you actually lived through these things.”

Crowley had a deadpan expression on his face as he replied, “Would you find it funny if I were to rub salt and lemon juice directly into your open wounds, human?”

“Um… n-no? I’d prefer you didn’t do that, actually.” Newton managed to mutter as he avoided eye contact with the redhead.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale’s tone was a warning.

“Oh! How about charades! That’ll be fun!” Anathema exclaimed. She turned and reached into the bag by her feet. A moment later she held up a bottle of wine and grinned. “My family’s tradition is never to play this particular game while sober. While Newt and I aren’t big on that, I thought you two might enjoy a nice bottle. I hope no one objects?”

“Atta girl! Angel get some glasses!” Crowley practically shrieked. Finally things were starting to look up. The night just might have been salvageable yet. He snapped with both hands and grinned.

Anathema reached into the bag then removed a corkscrew only to find that the bottle she held was already open. She furrowed her brow at it and mumbled, “How’d…” She was distracted by the sounds of two glasses being set onto the table before her. She didn’t dwell on it and simply poured the drinks.

Aziraphale rather liked this new game they tried. It was so interesting to have to guess what someone was attempting to act out with their body motions alone. He was all smiles through Newton and Anathema’s turns. He even called out a few guesses towards the end. It was quite fun. He was pretty certain he’d gotten the hang of it by the time Crowley was up.

He sipped his wine as he watched the demon. These movements he saw were so precise and seemed to be telling him an exact message. He was sure he could guess right this time. Aziraphale set his wine glass down and exclaimed, “Snake! Wiggle! The demon of the garden!”

Crowley stopped what he was doing and looked right at the grinning angel. He motioned broadly with his hand as he said, “Aziraphale, I need you to think outside of the box you’re stuck in.”

“I beg your pardon?” Aziraphale asked, slightly offended. His guesses had been spot on for the way the demon had been moving.

“No talking. It’s against the rules.” Newton chimed in.

Crowley glared at him and had to fight back the urge to hiss. He turned back towards Aziraphale and resumed his miming from earlier.

“A person that’s been pining for so long that they don’t know how to do anything else!” Anathema yelled.

“Not even clossse!” Crowley shrieked. He couldn’t have been happier to hear that his turn was over after that crap. He wandered out of the room in search of something stronger than wine because he absolutely needed it to get through the rest of the evening. By the time he found it and wandered back into the room it was Aziraphale’s turn. He was clearly having the time of his life going by that cheery smile he wore. Crowley took large gulps of the alcohol in his hand while he watched.

“Seduction of the fallen!” Anathema called out.

Crowley nearly choked on the sip of scotch he’d just taken. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then waved the bottle around carelessly as he yelled, “Oh, come on! That can’t be a real thing!”

She turned and looked at him over the rim of her glasses. “Actually, it’s a funny story that dates back to–”

Newton interrupted her explanation when he gasped loudly and pat her knee. He motioned wildly and exclaimed, “I know this one! It’s that one song! Yeah, you know, the one that’s like… _I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’ for you…_”

“What the heaven are you people playing at!” Crowley was so done with whatever was happening. This nonsense was ridiculous.

“Now, now, Crowley. Play nice.” Aziraphale scolded him softly. He turned towards the others and hummed, “Lovely guesses, but you’re both incorrect, I’m afraid.”

There was tension in the air. Clearly it originated from the redhead who’d had more than enough of this particular game. The blond on the opposite end of the room seemed happily aloof. It was unclear if that was an act or not. Something needed to change before things got too tense. This was supposed to be a fun night, after all.

“Why don’t we switch gears?” Newton suggested. He rummaged through the games on the table then held up the one he had in mind. He smiled as he said, “I like to be the banker.”

“I dunno.” Anathema shook her head. She eyed Newton as she muttered, “Do you think they’re ready for a game as savage as that? It has been known to ruin lives.”

Crowley made an intrigued noise. Finally, something that sounded like it was right in his wheelhouse. He walked back into the room and took a seat on the couch. He motioned vaguely at the humans then muttered, “What are you waiting for? Set it up.”

And so Aziraphale learned of yet another game that humans played in their free time. This one, Monopoly as it were, took a bit of time to understand. Once he got used to how it was played, he found it rather enjoyable. It was a thrill to be a little bit wicked and know there weren’t any actual consequences to be had. He owned a good bit of the board before long and beamed proudly every time someone landed on one of his properties. His demon companion, on the other hand, didn’t have any luck at all.

Aziraphale tilted his head and offered his best sympathetic smile as he hummed, “Sorry, Crowley, but it’s off to jail with you if you can’t pay the rent.”

“I just got out of there!” Crowley exclaimed.

“It can’t be helped, I’m afraid.” Aziraphale nearly purred. He really was enjoying this game. It was quite thrilling.

Crowley watched the angel happily move his little silver top hat back to that stupid jail square and had half a mind to flip the table. That way he’d be done with this whole thing.

“I know that look. You’re about ready to disown him, aren’t you?” Newton snickered. He held back a laugh when Crowley turned his way and sneered. The redhead was on his feet a moment later. He hurried to the other side of the room to seethe alone for a moment. Newton called after him, “We tried to warn you. This game tears people apart.”

“I think it’s lovely,” Aziraphale hummed mostly to himself. He picked up his fake money and began to count it with a gleam in his eyes.

“Winner always does,” Anathema nodded. She took note of the way Crowley seethed to himself then got up and meandered over to him. She leaned in close and whispered, “I know of a game even more savage than this. If you’re interested.”

Crowley raised a curious eyebrow at her and mumbled, “Explain yourself, human.”

“Only the bravest of us humans would dare play it with friends. We’ll most likely end up leaving the game as enemies after extreme betrayal.” Anathema looked around to make sure her voice hadn’t carried. The others were still blissfully unaware.

“Go on,” Crowley nodded. He couldn’t help but be intrigued.

“I wasn’t going to suggest we play this one but…” She reached into her pocket then removed a small box and showed it to him.

Crowley’s eyes widened. A toothy grin spread across his face and he had to hold back a laugh as he hummed, “Lady, I happen to know for a _fact_ that what you have there is the most diabolical game ever created in the pits of hell. It also happens to be my speciality.”

He snatched the box from her and spun around. He waved it in the air as he called, “Oy, angel! Put that shit game away we’re playing something new! Crack open another bottle of wine too!”

Aziraphale had never experienced such a hellish game as the one called Uno before. He had no idea how Crowley excelled at it the way he did but the demon had won every single hand. His ferocity had Newton lying on the couch muttering to himself as Anathema pet him and said it’d all be all right. Aziraphale didn’t know whether he should be impressed or offended that the demon hadn’t held back even when it came to him.

There was an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes, he could tell even behind the glasses, and it struck him quite suddenly what it was. Crowley was finally having fun. Far be it from Aziraphale to rain on that. While he preferred the previous game, he could deal with losing a few hands of this terrible one if it meant Crowley could enjoy himself for just a bit longer.

They were well into their third bottle of wine when Newton finally suggested they play one final game before they call it a night. Aziraphale didn’t want to disappoint Crowley but at this rate he needed to come down from his high horse anyway. He’d won enough for a single evening.

Once the table was cleaned off Anathema explained the rules of the game as Newton drew a bunch of lines. Hangman, as it was called, was a game where one guessed letters then phrases. Well this sounded right up his alley. Aziraphale absolutely looked forward to trying it.

Crowley opted out of this game, with some excuse about reading games not being worth his time. Aziraphale had a sneaking suspicion that he just wanted to lie back and drink. Oh well, that couldn’t be helped. He was very interested in this particular game.

Aziraphale won two rounds and then lost one right afterwards. The last one wasn’t his fault. How was he supposed to know about bebop band names? They were onto the fourth round and he was fairly certain he’d already solved it. He grinned as he chirped, “We're engaged!”

Crowley spit out his wine and went into an abrupt coughing fit.

“That’s it, isn’t it? I solved the puzzle.” Aziraphale beamed at the others. He knew he was right.

Anathema smiled and nodded. “You did. That’s our big news for the evening.”

“Oh, how wonderful. Isn’t that lovely to hear, Crowley?” Aziraphale turned towards his companion to find him in an odd state. He looked lost in a daze.

The demon sat upright and glared at the papers on the table. He looked at the humans and grunted, “How long did you say you two have been dating?”

“Just under a year. Why?” Newton replied with a curious tilt of his head.

“Need some air.” Crowley nearly fell on his face as he rolled off the couch. He righted himself then wandered out of the room. He stepped out onto the back porch that he didn’t remember being there a week ago then snapped his fingers. A new bottle of wine appeared in his hand and he immediately tossed his head back and drank from it.

Aziraphale assured his guests that they were both very happy for them. Then he excused himself. He followed Crowley outside and watched how the demon swayed on his feet. He cleared his throat then asked, “Everything all right, dear?”

“A bloody _year_.”

“What was that?”

“They haven’t even been together an entire _year_ and somehow they know they want to spend the rest of their lives together.” Crowley shook his head as if he wanted to get the crazy thought out of it.

Aziraphale walked up next to him and nodded. “Ah. Mind-boggling, I know. Humans are so very strange sometimes. Needing a piece of paper to show others they’re committed to one another like that seems so frivolous in the grand scheme of things.”

“Maybe it’s just nice to know that the other person is yours,” Crowley muttered under his breath. He took another sip of the wine in his hand.

Aziraphale turned towards him and blinked. His voice was soft and genuine as he asked, “Is a piece of paper really necessary for such a thing?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know, I’m drunk.” Crowley let out an annoyed growl. He chugged the rest of the wine and tossed the bottle aside. Then he held up his right hand and pressed his thumb and middle finger together. “Screw it. I’m going home.”

Aziraphale put his hand over Crowley's. He shook his head and said, “Absolutely no miracles while drunk. We learned that the hard way. Who knows where you’ll end up with your mind in such a state? Stay here and sleep it off.”

“But–” Crowley wanted to state the obvious about how he could just sober up first then go. His words simply weren’t working properly.

“No buts.” Aziraphale waved his hand and there was a loud noise above them. That was the sound of the extra bedroom settling in. He nodded then said, “Go ahead upstairs and make yourself comfortable. I’ll see that the guests get home safely then be right there to check on you.”

“Angel, I…”

Aziraphale waited for him to finish. In the end Crowley didn’t seem to know what he wanted to say. He just pat him on the shoulder as he walked by and muttered ‘thanks’. Aziraphale watched him disappear back into the bookshop. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he thought about what they’d just discussed. It was all very thought provoking.

Crowley groaned when he awoke to the terribly cheery sound of birds chirping happily right outside the window. What had he done to deserve such torture first thing in the morning? He opened his eyes and blinked as the events of last night came back to him. It had been a bit of a mess and he’d ended up drinking too much as he often did.

He sat up and looked around himself since he hadn’t had the chance before he’d fallen asleep. He quickly realized that this whole room had been made for him. The dark color scheme. The Velvet Underground poster on the wall. Even the fact that it was really warm in the room. There was even a place for his sunglasses. There was no doubt about it. He might not be at his place, but this room was definitely his.

Crowley turned his head and realized there was something on the pillow next to him. A piece of paper. He was sure that hadn’t been there before he’d gone to sleep. He picked it up and looked it over curiously. He immediately recognized Aziraphale's handwriting. His eyes traveled across the words slowly, so they didn’t miss a thing.

_This certificate is an official statement declaring that I am now and forever shall be yours. My word is my bond and this contract cannot be shattered. Time will not weaken it. Discorporation cannot nullify it. _

_Eternity would be unbearable without you._

_Sincerely_,

_The Principality Aziraphale_

Crowley wiped away the tears that had pooled in his eyes. Honestly, he didn’t deserve someone like Aziraphale at all. And yet, he wanted every part of him that he was willing to give. He realized there was only one way he could respond to something like this.

He licked his right pointer finger, which caused a bright spark as it activated. Then he signed his demonic symbol right next to the angelic name. He removed his hand from the paper and shook it before he accidentally started a fire. There was something so poetic about the way those clashing name styles looked next to one another. It suited them perfectly.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly the paper was framed. It was an outrageous, gaudy thing. A ridiculous golden snake that slithered around the page as if it was cradling it. Not Aziraphale's style at all. That was why he thought it quite worked. Crowley smirked when he realized that he knew just the place for it. There was a lovely free spot on the wall right in the main part of the bookshop. If nothing else, it'd sure be funny when Aziraphale finally noticed it was there.

**Author's Note:**

> _ I've been waitin' for so long _   
_ For somethin' to arrive _   
_ For love to come along _   
_ Now our dreams are comin' true _   
_ Through the good times and the bad _   
_ Yeah I'll be standin' there by you _
> 
> Tbh if Heaven by Bryan Adams (or at least one cover of such) isn’t on your Ineffable Idiots Playlist what are you even doing X3
> 
> Crowley what did you do? Why is an entire continent hypothetical? Explain yourself, demon.
> 
> Anathema and Newt thinking that Az and Cro are just “those eccentric old gays” absolutely kills me XD
> 
> -yells into megaphone- theyre married. now kiss.


End file.
